in tausend Jahren ein Mal
by Maia May
Summary: Mit dem Kopf in den Wolken, kann er gar nicht anders, als ständig auf die Sonne zu schauen. Aber die blinden Flecken bemerkt er erst später.    AlbusGellert


**Anmerkung: **Eigentlich, man muss es so sagen, habe ich derzeit wirklich Besseres zu tun als Geschichten zu schreiben, aber die Idee hierfür hat sich einfach in meinem Kopf eingenistet und ausgebreitet, bis ich sie aufgeschrieben habe. Sie ist sicher nicht perfekt, doch ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

><p><strong>in tausend Jahren ein Mal<strong>

**i**

Seine Mutter hat sie alle Drei in das kleine Wohnzimmer geschoben, hat den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen gelegt und sie eindringlich angesehen. „Ihr müsst ganz leise sein", hat sie gesagt und Ariana kurz über die Haare gestreichelt, „Ganz leise. Bis die Männer wieder weg sind. Schafft ihr das?" Albus hat genickt, weil das selbstverständlich ist. Wenn seine Mutter ihn bittet, auf seine Schwester aufzupassen, dann macht er das. Und er wird auch brav in diesem Zimmer bleiben und sich still verhalten und darauf achten, dass sich Ariana nicht fürchtet und dass Aberforth keinen Unfug anrichtet.

„Natürlich schafft ihr das", hat seine Mutter gelächelt, „Ich bin gleich wieder bei euch." Sie ist aufgestanden und nach nebenan gegangen, hat die Tür hinter sich zugezogen und Albus hat gehört, wie sie einen Zauberspruch gemurmelt hat, um die Tür auch wirklich zu verschließen. Ariana hat ihrer Mutter mit großen Augen hinterher gesehen und Aberforth hat ein wenig unbeholfen nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und sie festgehalten.

Ganz leise sind sie gewesen. Ganz leise haben sie sich zu dritt auf das knautschige, alte Sofa gesetzt und gemeinsam die Tür angestarrt. Nebenan ist es nicht so leise gewesen. Sie haben Stimmen gehört, laute, aufgebrachte, wütende Stimmen. Eine davon hat zu ihrem Vater gehört, die anderen kannten sie nicht. Und dazwischen tauchte immer wieder die beruhigende Stimme ihrer Mutter auf.

(Ihre Mutter, die mit einem Lächeln, wie es schien, alles wieder heil werden lassen konnte. Zerbrochenes Spielzeug, zerrissene Hemden oder blutige Knie.)

Ariana ist zusammengezuckt, als ihr Vater drüben in dem anderen Zimmer „_Nein!_" geschrieen hat, so heftig, so wild, so leidenschaftlich, dass es klang, als würde er gleich weinen. Albus hat seinen Vater noch nie weinen sehen und er findet allein die Vorstellung schrecklich. Aberforths Finger haben sich enger um Arianas Hand geschlossen und Albus hat den Blick nicht abgewandt, obwohl es nicht leicht gewesen ist, aber doch besser, als weiterhin die geschlossene Tür anzustarren und nicht zu wissen, was dahinter passiert.

Dann ist etwas gegen die Wand geprallt und in Scherben zersprungen. Gleichzeitig sind die Drei zusammengezuckt und Albus hat überlegt, ob es wohl die Vase gewesen ist, die sie von Großmama bekommen hatten, oder vielleicht doch die Lieblingstasse seines Vaters. Die Fragen bewahren ihn davor, aufzuspringen und das Versprechen zu brechen, das er seiner Mutter gegeben hat.

Vielleicht ist die Zeit ganz schnell vergangen, vielleicht auch ganz langsam. Irgendwann, nach viel lautem Geschrei, ist die Haustür ins Schloss gefallen und dann war Stille und diese Stille war schwerer zu ertragen als die verzweifelten Rufe zuvor. Albus hat sich auf dem Sofa umgedreht und angestrengt aus dem Fenster gesehen. Draußen gingen sieben Männer durch ihren Vorgarten und sie hatten seinen Vater in der Mitte.

„Ich will zu Mama", hat Ariana leise gesagt und nicht einmal Aberforth konnte sie trösten, als sie anfing zu weinen. „Ja", hat Albus gemurmelt, wie betäubt, „Ja, wir gehen gleich zu Mama." Und weil Mütter offenbar einen inneren Sinn dafür haben, wann ihre Kinder sie brauchen, stand ihre Mutter vor der Tür und löste den Zauber, der sie verschlossen hatte.

Sie stürmten auf sie zu und ihre Mutter ging auf die Knie und breitete die Arme aus, um sie alle gleichzeitig an sich drücken zu können. Es ist die erste Nacht gewesen, die Albus, Aberforth und Ariana ohne ihren Vater verbringen mussten.

(Und all die Jahre später fühlt es sich noch immer an wie ein böser Traum, aus dem man einfach nicht erwachen kann.)

* * *

><p><strong>ii<strong>

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragt Elphias und verzieht kritisch das Gesicht, als er Albus mustert, „Hattest du einen Unfall? Missglückter Zauberspruch?" „Sowas in der Art", murmelt Albus und hofft inständig, dass er mit dieser vagen Erwiderung davon kommen wird. Elphias wirft ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu und seine Augen lösen sich nur mühsam von Albus' gekrümmter Nase. „Warum hast du sie nicht richten lassen?", will er wissen, „Ist doch bestimmt ein Klacks."

Albus zuckt die Schultern und vergräbt seine Hände in den Tiefen seines Umhangs. „Keine Ahnung", sagt er, „So schlimm sieht's doch gar nicht aus, oder?" Elphias grinst ein bisschen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nee", findet er, „du wirkst irgendwie verwegen damit. Wie diese alten, schrumpeligen Duellzauberer, die letztes Jahr da waren und uns zeigen wollten, wie man sich richtig verbeugt und so. Die hatten auch alle gebrochene Nasen. Und bestimmt noch so einiges Andere."

Albus muss lachen, weil er es von der Perspektive aus noch gar nicht betrachtet hat. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass seine Nase gerichtet wird, weil er so jedes Mal, wenn er in den Spiegel schaut, daran erinnert wird, wie –

„Träumst du?" Elphias stößt ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite und deutet nach vorne. „Lass uns lieber ein paar Plätze finden, bevor sich diese elenden Drittklässler überall ausbreiten. Die brauchen ja offenbar sämtliche Abteile und nirgends hat man seine Ruhe", schimpft er leise vor sich hin und zwängt sich den Gang entlang, an ein paar Mädchen vorbei, die alle eine Katze in den Armen halten.

Als Albus die Hoffnung schon beinahe aufgegeben hat, finden sie ein leeres Abteil und lassen sich seufzend auf die zwei gegenüberliegenden Plätze am Fenster sinken. Draußen rauscht die Welt vorbei und Albus fühlt sich, als würde er alles zurücklassen, alle Sorgen und Ängste, um in Hogwarts ein wunderbares, neues Schuljahr beginnen zu können. Der Sommer war lang und nicht sonderlich ereignisreich, wenn man von der gebrochenen Nase absieht.

„Gute Ferien gehabt?", erkundigt er sich dennoch betont munter bei Elphias und wappnet sich innerlich, um sich einen begeisterten Bericht über Reisen in ferne Länder anzuhören. Elphias erzählt von Marokko, von belebten Märkten und verschleierten Frauen; es hört sich an wie ein Märchen aus 1001 Nacht, diese Geschichtensammlung, die Albus zufällig mal in einem Buchladen für Muggel entdeckt hat und die er, damals, so hübsch fand, mit dem reich verzierten Einband und den verschlungenen Buchstaben des Titels. Damals, im Sommer vor drei Jahren, ist er beinahe jeden Tag in den kleinen Buchladen in Godric's Hollow gegangen und hat unauffällig geschmökert, hat sich von den Geschichten verzaubern lassen und sie tief in seinem Gedächtnis abgespeichert.

„Klingt aufregend", sagt Albus, als Elphias mal nach Luft schnappt, und schafft es, den Neid beinahe komplett aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Die Dumbledores fahren nicht in Urlaub; wie auch, wenn sich immer jemand um Ariana kümmern muss; und mit welchem Geld denn auch? Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich, es ist nur einer von vielen Kleinjungenträumen, die Albus sorgfältig aufbewahrt und wegsperrt, um sie vielleicht, eines Tages, doch noch wahr werden zu lassen.

Elphias zuckt die Achseln. „War es auch", stimmt er zu und sein Gesicht hellt sich auf, als sich die Abteiltür öffnet und die junge Hexe mit den roten Locken den Kopf hereinsteckt, um zu fragen, ob sie gerne etwas zu essen möchten. Elphias interessiert sich seit der Zugfahrt im letzten Herbst eher für die Hexe als für die Speisen, aber Albus zählt ein paar Sickel ab und kauft Kesselkuchen und eine Flasche Holunderblütenlimonade.

„Danke", lächelt die Hexe, „Gute Fahrt noch!" Sie schließt die Tür wieder, Elphias sinkt in seinen Sitz zurück und rauft sich die dunklen Haare. „Sie hält mich mit Sicherheit für einen Idioten", stellt er dumpf fest. „Sie weiß noch nicht einmal, wer du bist", korrigiert ihn Albus belustigt und nimmt einen Schluck Limonade, „Warum sollte sie also so eine niederschmetternde Meinung von dir haben?" Es ist nicht unbedingt die Antwort gewesen, auf die Elphias gehofft hat, aber eigentlich hat Albus Recht. Vom Schwärmen aus der Ferne kann man schließlich keine umwerfenden Erfolge erwarten.

Albus bietet ihm ein Stück Kesselkuchen und dann starren sie beide schweigend und kauend aus dem Fenster. Je länger sie fahren, desto schlechter wird draußen das Wetter. Graue Wolken hängen tief am Himmel und Regentropfen laufen in Windeseile an der Fensterscheibe entlang. Der Tag ist trostlos und Albus kommt es ungerecht vor, immerhin fahren sie nach Hogwarts zurück, da sollte die Sonne scheinen und sie herzlich willkommen heißen in ihrem zweiten Zuhause.

Sie haben keine Zeit, die triste Aussicht zu genießen, da sich in dem Moment zum zweiten Mal die Tür öffnet. „Da steckst du", sagt Lysander Jennings, ein Junge mit dunkelblonden, kurzen Haaren, der im gleichen Jahrgang ist wie Albus und Elphias, allerdings in Ravenclaw, „Ich hab' dich schon gesucht. Die Vertrauensschüler sollen sich bei den Schulsprechern einfinden." Er rollt mit den blauen Augen und fügt hinzu: „Hat Black mir mitgeteilt. Der genießt seine Position jetzt richtig, dabei hat er das Abzeichen nur bekommen, weil sein –"

„Du bist Vertrauensschüler?", unterbricht Elphias Lysanders Schimpftirade und wirft Albus einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, „Warum hast du das denn nicht erzählt? Meinen Glückwunsch!" Albus murmelt ein „Danke" und erhebt sich, um Lysander zu folgen. Er schüttelt ein paar Kesselkuchenkrümel von seiner Robe und verspricht, sofort zurückzukommen, wenn das Treffen vorbei ist. Elphias nickt und weil Lysander fragt, wo er eigentlich sein Abzeichen hat, holt Albus es seufzend hervor und steckt es sich an.

(_„Was denn, du sollst auf jemanden aufpassen? Du kannst ja nicht mal auf deine eigene Familie Acht geben, weil dir die Verantwortung so lästig ist. Wer hat sich das denn ausgedacht? Dann muss ich wohl ab sofort aufpassen, mich nicht von dir erwischen zu lassen, wenn ich mal wieder etwas tue, was dir missfällt. Vielleicht könntest du mir eine Liste anfertigen, mit lauter Dingen, die du mir verbieten willst, ich rechne mit zehn bis fünfzehn Seiten, was meinst du?"_)

„Na, komm", sagt Lysander aufmunternd, „So furchtbar wird's schon nicht werden. Black wird eine Rede schwingen und sich aufspielen, als würde ihm das Schloss gehören, aber das ist doch nichts Neues, oder? Und die letzten vier Jahre haben wir es auch irgendwie geschafft, ihn die meiste Zeit zu ignorieren." Albus nickt und gemeinsam stolpern sie den engen Gang entlang, der Verantwortung entgegen, die Albus auf den Schultern liegt wie der Umhang, den er trägt.

* * *

><p><strong>iii<strong>

Professor Hawthorne sieht Albus wachsam und stolz zugleich an. „Sehr gut", sagt sie anerkennend, als sie ihm seinen Aufsatz wiedergibt, „Ihre Argumentation war logisch und äußerst klar ausgeführt. Ihre Sprucharbeit ist ebenfalls tadellos. Ich habe nichts Anderes von Ihnen erwartet." Albus schwankt zwischen Verlegenheit und Befriedigung. Er weiß, dass er talentiert ist, was Verwandlung anbelangt, aber das heißt nicht, dass er nur wenig Arbeit in den Aufsatz gesteckt hätte.

„Danke", lächelt er zurück und nimmt die Rollen Pergament entgegen, die sie ihm hinstreckt. Die Seiten sind gefüllt mit seiner klaren Schrift in schwarzer Tinte, nur ab und zu erscheinen Bemerkungen seiner Lehrerin in Rot am Rand und die meisten Kommentare verraten ihm erneut, wie gut sie seinen Aufsatz fand. Er hat zwei Stunden zuvor erst ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke eingeheimst und der Tag ist noch nicht vorbei. Albus kann sich wirklich nicht beklagen: das sechste Schuljahr läuft hervorragend für ihn.

Nach der Stunde hält ihn Professor Hawthorne zurück. „Auf ein Wort, Mister Dumbledore", sagt sie leise und er gleitet auf seinen Stuhl zurück, nickt Elphias kurz zu, dass er alleine zum Mittagessen vorgehen soll, und fragt sich, was die Lehrerin seines besten Faches wohl mit ihm zu besprechen hat. Als der letzte Schüler die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat, erklärt Professor Hawthorne amüsiert „Keine Sorge. Ich will Ihnen keinen Rüffel erteilen und ich habe bestimmt nichts Negatives über Sie zu berichten. Soweit es mich betrifft, sind Sie ein vollkommener Musterschüler."

Albus atmet ein bisschen aus und überlegt verwirrt, warum sie ihn denn dann zurückbehalten hat. Aber Professor Hawthorne kommt gerne schnell zum Punkt. „Ich dachte, ich erkundige mich mal, wie Ihre Zukunftspläne so aussehen", fährt sie forsch fort und ihre Augen sind wie graue Pfeile, die Albus auf seinem Stuhl festhalten. Er runzelt die Stirn und bringt ein „Wie meinen Sie das?" hervor. Professor Hawthorne lacht, rau und amüsiert. „Ich bin nicht unsterblich", bemerkt sie spöttisch, „Dafür bin ich ständig auf der Suche nach jemandem, der irgendwann einmal ein würdiger Nachfolger werden könnte. Vielleicht behalten Sie mal die Idee im Hinterkopf, den Lehrberuf zu ergreifen."

Er hat das Gefühl, gleich vom Stuhl zu fallen. „Im Ernst?", rutscht ihm heraus, noch ehe er darüber nachdenken kann. (Denn wenn er darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätte er sich diese dämliche Erwiderung gehörig verkniffen.) Professor Hawthorne nickt. „Im Ernst", bestätigt sie, „Überlegen Sie doch mal selbst. Wie viele Schüler habe ich im Lauf der vergangenen paar Jahre zu Ihnen geschickt, damit Sie ihnen ein wenig unter die Arme greifen können? Sie verstehen viel vom Fach. Sie können gut erklären. Sie können gut mit Menschen umgehen." (Albus denkt: solange sie nicht zu seiner Familie gehören.)

Es tut gut, gelobt zu werden. Nicht, dass er jemand wäre, der es nötig hat, ständig daran erinnert zu werden, dass er etwas gut gemacht hat, doch manchmal wäre es schön, ein Lob zu hören, aber wann und von wem? Seine Mutter hat meist andere Sorgen als Albus' Schulleistungen (schon alleine aus dem Grund, dass seine Noten ihr niemals Anlass zur Sorge gegeben haben) und Aberforth findet Ohnegleichen und Erwartungen übertroffen nicht so wichtig wie andere Dinge im Leben.

„Ich denke darüber nach", verspricht er seiner Lehrerin und Professor Hawthorne strahlt ihn an. „Wunderbar", sagt sie munter, „Dann genießen Sie mal Ihr Mittagessen. Schönen Tag noch, Mister Dumbledore." Er greift nach seiner Tasche und klemmt sie sich unter den Arm. „Ihnen auch", wünscht er, während er zur Tür läuft, „Ihnen auch", denn schließlich hat sie seinen Tag soeben einzigartig gemacht.

* * *

><p><strong>iv<strong>

„Du musst nicht hier sein", sagt Aberforth mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf die wieder halb ausgepackten Koffer in Albus' Zimmer, „Ariana und ich kommen auch alleine zurecht. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du deine große Wanderschaft durch die Welt verpasst." Albus antwortet nicht, sondern räumt schweigend weiter seine Umhänge zurück in den Schrank und die sorgsam gefalteten Socken in die Schublade. Er könnte einfach seinen Zauberstab schwingen und zuschauen, wie sich seine Kleidungsstücke selbstständig ihren Weg zurück suchen, aber er braucht gerade etwas, was ihn beschäftigt hält, körperlich.

Sein Kopf fühlt sich an, als wäre er mit nichts gefüllt als mit grenzenloser Leere. Es ist nicht mehr viel übrig von dem brillianten Hogwartsschüler, denkt er, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Moment. Gerade ist er einfach nur ein achtzehnjähriger Junge, dessen Mutter gestorben ist (zu früh, viel zu früh) und der nicht weiß, trotz all seiner Klugheit, wie er damit umgehen soll. Statt mit Elphias Reiserouten zu planen und gemeinsam davon zu schwärmen, altägyptische Schadzauber zu erforschen oder indische Liebestränke, hat er die vergangenen Tage damit verbracht, eine Trauerfeier zu organisieren und mit gefasster Miene Kondolenzen entgegenzunehmen.

Aberforth hingegen hat keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass es ihm gleich ist, was irgendjemand von ihm denken mag. Seit der Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Mutter läuft er mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Trauer, Trotz und wilder Verzweiflung umher. Seine Haare stehen in wirren, kastanienbraunen Türmchen von seinem Kopf ab, so, als hätte er sie sich gerauft oder seit Tagen nicht mehr gekämmt. Er hat nichts von Albus' Contenance, er bemüht sich nicht einmal, sondern stellt offen zur Schau, wie es ihm geht.

(Manchmal beneidet Albus ihn darum. Er glaubt nicht, dass Aberforth weiß, wie viel Kraft es Albus kostet, sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zwingen und den müden Ausdruck aus seinen Augen zu verbannen. Man erwartet von ihm, dass er die Last übernimmt, die vorher auf Kendras Schultern ruhte, und weil Albus niemanden enttäuschen will, wollte er noch nie, schluckt er den Schmerz hinunter und versucht, in die Rolle des allmächtigen Familienoberhauptes zu schlüpfen.)

((Nein, Aberforth weiß es nicht. Oder vielleicht möchte er es auch nur einfach nicht sehen, weil es bedeuten würde, seinen älteren Bruder zu entschuldigen und das ist etwas, was Aberforth schwer fällt, weil er Jahre damit verbracht hat, auf Albus wütend zu sein. Er kann die Tradition nicht einfach so, und gerade nicht jetzt, brechen.))

„Wirklich", fährt Aberforth fort und verschränkt die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, „Geh ruhig. Oder glaubst du, hier wird dich jemand vermissen?" Er ist wütend und er ist traurig und Albus kennt seinen Bruder gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Aberforth viel sagt, wenn er wütend und traurig ist. Trotzdem tut es weh. Schließlich versucht Albus nur, das Beste für Aberforth und Ariana zu tun. Auch, wenn es bedeutet, seine eigenen Wünsche hintenanzustellen. Und genau das wirft Aberforth ihm vor.

„Wir fallen dir doch nur zur Last", höhnt Aberforth, während Albus seine Bücher im Regal ordnet, „Was willst du denn machen? Mit deinem erstklassigen Abschlusszeugnis in Godric's Hollow sitzen und auf Ariana aufpassen? Du wirst dich nur langweilen. Also verschwinde. Ich hab's schonmal angeboten: ich bleib hier. Mir liegt wenigstens was an Ariana."

Albus' Griff um _Die Geschichte des Hexenwesens im 12. Jahrhundert _wird fester, als er versucht, seine Wut herunterzuschlucken, die unglaublichen Vorwürfe an sich abprallen zu lassen. „Nein", entgegnet er entschlossen, „Wir diskutieren darüber nicht, Aberforth. Du wirst die Schule nicht abbrechen. Du wirst deinen Abschluss machen und ich werde hier bei Ariana bleiben." Er dreht sich zu seinem Bruder um und in seinem Blick liegt Stahl, aber Aberforth reckt trotzig das Kinn und zischt „Von dir lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen" und Albus erwidert hart „Doch, das wirst du, weil das Ministerium mich offiziell zu deinem Vormund gemacht hat und bis du siebzehn bist, wird sich daran auch nichts ändern" und sie stehen sich im Zimmer gegenüber, zwei Brüder, voller Zorn und Traurigkeit, und vor allem voller Stolz, der es ihnen unmöglich macht, einen Schritt aufeinanderzuzugehen.

„Du bist nicht Vater", sagt Aberforth leise und Albus schluckt. „Nein", antwortet er, „Aber egal, wie gerne du es dir einreden möchtest: ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass Mutter gestorben ist. Also hör auf, so zu tun, als würde mich ihr Tod nichts angehen, als wäre er mir egal." „Dann hör auf, dich so zu benehmen, als wäre er das", schleudert Aberforth ihm entgegen und ist schneller aus dem Zimmer verschwunden als Albus „Ariana" sagen kann.

Er schreit seine Wut und seinen Frust nicht heraus oder Aberforth hinterher, aber er wirft _Die Geschichte des Hexenwesens im 12. Jahrhundert _so hart gegen die Wand, dass das Buch leise ächzt und mit einem unschönen Geräusch zu Boden fällt. Albus atmet schwer und fragt sich, an welchem Punkt sein Leben diese miserable Wendung genommen hat. Unten im Wohnzimmer kann er Aberforth und Ariana lachen hören und er ist nicht dabei.

* * *

><p><strong>v<strong>

„Mein lieber Junge", sagt Bathilda Bagshot und legt beide Hände um Albus' rechte, „mein lieber Junge, es tut mir ja so schrecklich Leid. Ihr müsst vollkommen außer euch sein. Deine arme Mutter! Dabei war sie noch so jung." Albus setzt ein unverbindliches Lächeln auf und nickt ihr zu. Sie hat ihm auf der Trauerfeier und davor bereits ungefähr fünf Mal ihr Beileid ausgesprochen, doch scheinbar fühlt sie sich bemüßigt, es bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu wiederholen. Albus kann nicht einmal durch Godric's Hollow spazieren, ohne ihr in die Arme zu laufen.

Heute ist sie nicht allein. Neben ihr steht ein großer, blondgelockter Junge mit blitzenden, blauen Augen, dem sich Professor Bagshot nun zuwendet und ihm Albus' Leidensgeschichte erzählt. „Seine Mutter ist vor kurzem gestorben, musst du wissen", erklärt sie und nickt Albus erneut mitleidig zu, „Nun sind sie ganz allein, Albus hier, sein Bruder und seine Schwester. Es ist ein Jammer." Albus räuspert sich. „Wir kommen schon zurecht", wirft er hastig ein. Er weiß nicht, was er mit ihrer Fürsorge anstellen soll, und er ist durchaus in der Lage, sich um seine Geschwister zu kümmern.

„Natürlich tut ihr das", erwidert Bathilda Bagshot sofort und tätschelt ihm die Wange, „Du bist schließlich ein kluger Junge, Albus. Er hat Hogwarts als Jahrgangsbester verlassen", wendet sie sich wieder an ihren jugendlichen Begleiter. Er lacht und zeigt dabei zwei Reihen strahlendweißer Zähne. „Ist das so?", fragt er und seine Stimme klingt deutlich amüsiert, jedoch nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt, „Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch … Albus."

Albus runzelt ein bisschen die Stirn. Er hat bisher noch nie von einem Fremden, der dazu noch anscheinend jünger ist als er selbst, derart spöttische Glückwünsche entgegennehmen müssen. „Danke", sagt er, der Höflichkeit halber, und wird von Professor Bagshot gerettet. „Wo hab' ich nur meine Manieren?", ruft sie aus und der Junge schlägt grinsend vor, „Zu Hause vergessen, in deinem Sessel?" Sie gibtihm spielerisch einen Klaps auf den Arm und wendet sich wieder Albus zu. „Das ist Gellert", stellt sie ihren Begleiter vor, „Gellert Grindelwald. Mein frecher Großneffe. Gellert, das ist Albus Dumbledore."

„Freut mich", sagt Albus automatisch, während Gellert eine Verbeugung andeutet und Albus kurz zuzwinkert. Albus hat sich immer für ziemlich selbstbewusst gehalten, aber was der Junge vor ihm ausstrahlt, das ist auch für ihn neu und auf merkwürdige Art und Weise faszinierend. Es scheint, als wäre Gellert vollkommen von sich überzeugt, als hätte er keinerlei Fehler oder Mängel aufzuweisen, oder jedenfalls keine, derer er sich schämen würde.

„Ihr solltet euch mal unterhalten", schlägt Bathilda begeistert vor, „Gellert langweilt sich schrecklich, weil er seine Ferien bei seiner alten Großtante verbringen muss. Und Albus, du bist doch sicher auch froh, wenn du mal etwas Anderes unternehmen kannst statt der täglichen Routine, meinst du nicht?" Albus lächelt unverbindlich und sagt, „Das wäre nett, ja." Gellert zieht zwei blonde Augenbrauen in die Höhe und seine Lippen formen stumm „Nett?", so, dass nur Albus es sehen kann und es treibt ihm ein wenig Röte in die Wangen, dabei gibt es nichts, wofür er sich vor diesem Jungen schämen müsste.

„Wunderbar, damit wäre das geklärt", beschließt Professor Bagshot resolut, „Dann kann Gellert mich ja nun weiter zum Friedhof begleiten. Das Grab meiner Eltern müsste mal wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden. Albus, mein lieber Junge, liebe Grüße an Aberforth und Ariana, ja? Und floh einfach vorbei, wenn du zum Tee kommen möchtest. Du bist uns immer willkommen." Albus nickt und Gellert sagt, „Bis bald, Albus" und es klingt gleichzeitig wie ein Versprechen und eine Drohung.

* * *

><p>vi<p>

An schlechten Tagen denkt Albus, all die Preise, all die exzellenten Noten, all die abgedruckten Aufsätze in renommierten Zeitschriften, und wofür das Ganze? Dafür, dass er in Godric's Hollow sitzt und auf seine Geschwister aufpasst, für die nächsten drei Jahre, bis Aberforth Hogwarts beenden wird? Albus denkt, was für eine Verschwendung von Talent, aber er weiß, dass es keine guten Gedanken sind und meistens schämt er sich für sie und er spricht sie nie aus.

Gellert schon.

„Was tust du noch hier?", hat er bei ihrem dritten Treffen gefragt, „Du solltest nicht hier sein. Godric's Hollow ist zu klein für dich. Du erstickst hier." Albus hat gelacht, ein bisschen verlegen, und „Du gehörst auch nicht hierher" erwidert. „Stimmt", hat Gellert nonchalant zur Antwort gegeben, „Wir gehören beide nicht hierher." Vielleicht sind die Gedanken nicht gut, vielleicht sind sie sogar gefährlich, aber sie umschmeicheln Albus wie Komplimente und die Aufmerksamkeit, die Gellert ihm zuteil werden lässt, ist wie Licht, das auf eine Pflanze fällt, die zu lange im Schatten stand.

Gellert hat schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen zugegeben, dass er von der Schule verwiesen wurde. „Durmstrang war irgendwann zu klein für mich", hat er gesagt und Albus hätte ihn für einen Aufschneider gehalten, wenn er ihm nicht jedes Wort geglaubt hätte, „Sie hatten Angst vor meinen Fähigkeiten. Ich war besser als meine Lehrer. Klüger. Das sehen sie nicht gern." Albus hat genickt und verstanden. Professor Hawthorne hat ihn weiterhin unterstützt, aber da war immer etwas in Professor Blacks Gesicht, wenn er Albus seine Probe eines makellosen Tranks zurückgegeben hat, das ihm verraten hat, dass sein Direktor vielleicht nicht allzu glücklich darüber war, den „brilliantesten Kopf des Jahrhunderts" auf den Schultern eines seiner Schüler zu sehen.

Sie sind sich ähnlich, Albus und Gellert, deshalb ist es auch keine Arroganz, wenn Einer zum Anderen sagt, „Ich war zu klug für die Menschen um mich herum", sondern die Wahrheit, einem anvertraut, der es versteht, weil er das Gleiche durchlebt hat; seinen Kameraden immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein; hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem, was andere als „Jugend genießen" bezeichnen und dem, was einem den Titel „Streber" und „Lehrerliebling" einträgt.

„Dein Bruder ist ein Idiot", sagt Gellert träge, während sie nebeneinander im weichen Gras liegen und nach oben in den wolkenlosen Julihimmel starren, „Kümmer dich nicht um das, was er sagt." Albus ist geneigt, ihm zuzustimmen, weil Gellert eine Seite in ihm zum Vorschein bringt, die er sonst stets sorgfältig unter Verschluss hält, aber er verteidigt Aberforth trotzdem, immerhin ist er sein Bruder und gemeinsam mit Ariana das letzte Bisschen Familie, das ihm noch geblieben ist.

„Er hat nur andere Interessen", erwidert Albus und streicht mit den Fingerspitzen über sommerlich grüne Grashalme, „Andere Stärken. Niemand geht so wunderbar mit Ariana um wie er." Er kann spüren, wie Gellert den Kopf hebt und seinen himmelblauen Blick auf Albus fallen lässt. „Dann lass Aberforth hier bleiben", schlägt er ruhig vor, „Ihm ist es egal, ob er die Schule beendet oder nicht. Mir war es auch egal. Lass ihn bei Ariana bleiben, dann sind sie beide glücklich und du kannst fortgehen und auch glücklich werden." Es wäre so schön, denkt Albus verschwommen, es wäre so schön, genau das tun zu können. Einfach wegzugehen. Mit Gellert.

„Vielleicht", sagt er seufzend, und sein Vielleicht ist ein sehnsüchtiges Ja, aber ein entschiedenes, von Vernunft und Verantwortung und Pflichtbewusstsein gelenktes Nein. Er wird es nicht tun, ganz gleich, wie sehr er es sich manchmal wünscht. (Und das tut er noch häufiger, seitdem er Gellert begegnet ist. Es fühlt sich an, als könnten sie gemeinsam alles erreichen. Die Welt bereisen, fremde Kulturen kennenlernen, Rätsel lösen, alles. Was sie nur wollen.)

„Du hast Angst davor, einmal nicht der gute Junge zu sein", stellt Gellert fest und in seiner Stimme ist ein bisschen Spott, wenn auch gutmütiger, „Du bist erwachsen. Du kannst tun, was du möchtest, niemand kann es dir verbieten. Und du bist niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig." Ist das möglich, denkt Albus verwirrt, kann er jemals die Erwartungen abstreifen, von denen er glaubt, dass seine Eltern sie an ihn gestellt haben? Es hört sich so leicht an, wenn Gellert es sagt, aber er steckt nicht in Albus' Schuhen. Und der versucht noch immer, einen Vater stolz zu machen, den er mit zehn Jahren verloren hat.

Albus rollt sich zur Seite und legt seinen Kopf auf seinem linken Arm ab. „Wovon träumst du?", fragt er leise und betrachtet aufmerksam Gellerts Gesicht, das ihm in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen so vertraut geworden ist. Sein Blick schweift über die etwas zu langen, blonden Locken, die leicht dunkleren, geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die Wimpern, die Schatten auf die Wangen werfen. Gellerts Himmelblauaugen erwidern Albus' Blick unverwandt und seine schmalen Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem Lächeln.

(Manchmal denkt Albus, sie verstehen sich, auch wenn sie es nicht aussprechen. Verstehen das, was zwischen ihnen ist, ohne einen Namen dafür finden zu müssen. Und dann wieder ist er nicht sicher, ob sich nicht vielleicht doch alles nur in seinem Kopf abspielt.)

„Wovon ich träume?", wiederholt Gellert amüsiert und seine Fingerspitzen streifen Albus' Wange so sachte, dass er nicht weiß, ob die Berührung wirklich stattgefunden hat, „Von allem. Und du?"

* * *

><p><strong>vii<strong>

Bathilda ist froh, dass ihr Großneffe Anschluss gefunden hat; Aberforth ist froh, seinem großen Bruder zu entkommen; und Albus und Gellert sind froh, ihre Nachmittage und Abende miteinander verbringen zu können. Bei schönem Wetter liegen sie im duftenden Gras, umgeben von summenden Hummeln und ein paar Schmetterlingen. Bei schlechtem Wetter sitzen sie in Gellerts Zimmer und knabbern frisch gebackene Ingwerkekse, die Gellert für typisch britisch hält.

Niemand stört sich an ihrer Freundschaft und die Gedanken, die Albus an Elphias und die geplante gemeinsame Weltreise verschwendet, werden immer weniger und bruchstückhafter. Er kann nicht mehr verstehen, weshalb ihm so viel daran lag, mit seinem Schulfreund nur ein paar ausgesuchte Länder zu besuchen, wenn Gellert davon erzählt, die ganze Welt zu bereisen und alles zu sehen. (Alles, findet Albus, ist unheimlich viel. Es klingt verlockend und aufregend und ein bisschen unmöglich.)

Sie teilen ihre Hoffnungen und Wünsche miteinander, ihre Erfahrungen und Träume. Wenn Albus seine Ambitionen Richtung Forschung und Veröffentlichung gelenkt hat, dann hat Gellert das Gleiche getan, um Formen zu finden, die Gesellschaft zu verändern. Er hat Albus davon erzählt, zwei Geheimniskrämer, die ineinander vertrauen.

„Zauberer und Muggel gemeinsam", sagt er und seine Augen leuchten, „Natürlich müsste man sich dann genau überlegen, wie man das organisieren könnte. Eine Gruppe müsste die Verantwortung übernehmen, weißt du? Es muss immer jemanden geben, der entscheidet. Auch, wenn er am Ende vor allem derjenige ist, der die Schuld tragen muss, wenn etwas schiefläuft. Aber trotzdem. Es muss einen Anführer geben. Anders funktionieren Gesellschaften nicht."

Seit Tagen tauschen sie sich nun schon darüber aus. Die paar Stunden, in denen sie sich sehen, genügen nicht. Stattdessen schreiben sie sich bis spät in die Nacht noch Briefe, diskutieren hitzig und versuchen, zu einem gemeinsamen Ergebnis zu kommen. Denn Gellert hat Albus längst eingeweiht, lässt ihn teilhaben an seinen Plänen. Er ist zum Freund und Komplizen geworden.

Es fühlt sich nicht an, als wären sie zwei halberwachsene Jungen, die vorgeben, sie würden etwas von Politik verstehen. Sie nehmen ihre Ideen ernst und dann, eines Tages, werden sie sie vielleicht verwirklich können, gemeinsam. Alleine geht es nicht, das haben sie früh erkannt, doch es ist nicht so, als würde sie das stören. Sie ergänzen sich, in gewisser Weise. Albus kommt es vor, als wäre er endlich ganz, ohne jahrelang auch nur geahnt zu haben, dass ihm etwas gefehlt hat.

(Nachts, wenn er keine hitzigen Briefe schreibt, liegt er wach und hat Gellerts Gesicht vor Augen. Die blonden Locken, die Sommersprossen, die sich gemächlich auf seiner Nase ausbreiten, die schmalen Lippen, die so spöttisch Bemerken ausspucken können, aber die Albus anlächeln. All seine Klugheit kann Albus nicht dabei helfen, seine emotionale Verwirrung, wie er es nennt, zu lösen, doch es fühlt sich gut an und so glaubt er, dass er sie gar nicht lösen muss.)

* * *

><p><strong>viii<strong>

Niemand fragt Albus, ob es wehtut, weil niemand weiß, dass seine Nase erst vor kurzem erneut gebrochen wurde. Niemand weiß es, weil ihn kaum jemand kennt in diesem kleinen, bretonischen Dorf, in das er sich geflüchtet hat, nach Arianas Tod, nach Gellerts hastiger Abreise, nach Aberforths Wutausbrach, den Albus stillschweigend hat über sich ergehen lassen, weil er findet, dass er es verdient hat. Weil er selbst glaubt, dass ihn Schuld trifft.

Er musste ein bisschen nachdenken. Über sich, über die Zukunft (die Zukunft ohne Gellert), über seine zerstörte Familie. Er hat sich zurückgezogen, hat drei Dutzend Bücher mitgenommen und sich hinter dem Schreibtisch des kleinen Zimmers verschanzt, das zum Haus seiner Großeltern gehört. Sein Großvater lebt schon lange nicht mehr, aber seine Großmutter hängt trotzig an ihrem Leben und hat ihm wortlos einen Zufluchtsort geschaffen.

Statt Gesellschaftspolitik zu betreiben, recherchiert er jetzt wieder zu aktuellen Fragen in der Tränkekunde und Verwandlung. Er hat Professor Hawthorne geschrieben und darum gebeten, ab September nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, um die Bibliothek nutzen zu dürfen und um möglicherweise als Assistent zu arbeiten. Er braucht Beschäftigung.

(„_Und jetzt, wo dich niemand mehr zurückhält, jetzt kannst du ja endlich machen, was du möchtest, jetzt kannst du deine Karriere in Angriff nehmen und alle daran erinnern, dass du das Genie des Jahrhunderts bist, oder was auch immer sie dich in Hogwarts genannt haben!"_)

Er isst Brioches und trinkt süßen Milchkaffee; das Leben ist ganz anders auf dieser Seite des Meeres und Frankreich ist keine Insel. Trotzdem ist das Meer grau und der Wind beißt ihm in die Wangen, wenn er spazierengeht, um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Jeden Tag widersteht er der Versuchung, sich zu setzen und Gellert zu schreiben. Es ist schwer, aber er hält es durch. Es hilft, sich in Arbeit zu stürzen, denn wenn der Kopf vollständig mit dem Lösen komplexer Arithmantikgleichungen beschäftigt ist und anschließend direkt eine Runenübersetzung wartet, dann bleibt nicht viel Kapazität übrig, um sich zu fragen, ob er eigentlich verliebt gewesen ist.

Professor Hawthornes Antwort kommt eulenwendend und mit einer Bestätigung. Ab Herbst zieht Albus Dumbledore zurück nach Hogwarts und versucht, bei all den vielen Schülern das wieder gut zu machen, was er bei Ariana und Aberforth versäumt hat.

* * *

><p><strong>ix<strong>

„Albus?", sagt Minerva leise und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Albus hebt den Kopf, sein Blick ist viel zu müde. „Sie warten auf deine Antwort", fährt Minerva fort, ihre Stimme ist ruhig und neutral. Egal, wie er sich entscheiden sollte, er kann auf ihre Loyalität zählen. „In Ordnung", nickt er langsam und er steht auf, um einen Jungen mit goldblonden Locken zu besiegen, auch wenn sein Lächeln manchmal nachts noch immer durch seine Träume geistert.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
